


【殤浪】完全合體plot

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 殤A浪O的正劇時空ABO，雙向暗戀。因為抑制劑會傷嗓子，所以阿浪只能努力自己挨過每一次發情，直到和殤……這樣的故事。劇情不一定連貫，很多擦邊球與煩躁的前戲。
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原案：https://www.plurk.com/p/npya9z

這是自越過鬼歿之地來到東離後，浪巫謠迎來的第一個春潮。  
那對護印師夫妻本還想留他們多在鍛劍祠休整幾日，過些時候再上路尋找未被確實收進目錄中的七殺天凌。起初殤不患也是這樣打算的，不僅是因為得替身負舊傷的巫謠著想，他依稀記得東離與西幽的曆法僅有帝王與年號之差，月日是幾乎沒有分別的，所以……  
聆牙代為轉達的意思是，浪巫謠不想向搭檔以外的人暴露自己的第二性別，更不好讓丹家夫妻勞神操心。他要殤不患儘管在朋友的家中小住，畢竟雨露期的坤澤與乾元共處一室總有不便，自己到無人的荒郊野外待著，等日子過了再回頭與殤不患會合便是。  
這樣的打算當然是被男人一口回絕了。  
「我知道你不想讓人知道，可是這算是比較單純的地方，殘雲他們不必你擔心，而且怎麼可能讓你……」一個……人呢。  
殤不患平常講話再怎麼直，也曉得此刻該把話頭給嚥回去。  
穿越鬼歿之地可不是一兩天就能走完的路程，何況看狀況睦天命與天工詭匠沒有陪伴在浪巫謠身邊。既是坤澤、沒被印記又無法服食丹藥的樂師究竟是如何走過那片荒漠的，殤不患連問都不敢問。  
一路上，巫謠想必是吃了不少苦頭。這趟東離之行路途遙遠，在無人照看的前提下，或許就連最壞的打算都設想過了。可是儘管如此，巫謠還是擔心著他殤不患的安危、而非將自己的身體狀況擺在第一順位。  
那樣的事僥倖冒險一次也就罷了，丟著發性的巫謠一個人不管，這種事殤不患實在是無法再做第二次了。  
「……」  
被殤不患瞪大眼睛瞧的浪巫謠實在無法與自己暗戀已久的男子對著眼神太久，於是樂師垂下暗赭眼睫，輕巧地以義甲撥過一下琵琶的弦。  
──有聆牙在，無事。  
讀出浪巫謠無聲地回覆，男人皺擠起來的眉頭還是無法舒展開來。  
殤不患未加思索地脫口而出：「你要是真的堅持也行，明日我便辭了殘雲他們的好意，我倆一起走。」  
「你瘋了嗎殤不患，阿浪就是想避著你這個乾──嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊好啦我閉嘴！閉嘴就是！」隨著樂師賭氣似地使勁挑抹著琴弦，直喊著疼的魔性琵琶的下半句話大概是再也說不完了。  
……其實殤不患也多少覺得自己有點奇怪。這些年來，明明浪巫謠不是自己的坤澤，甚至連入幕之賓也不是，理當沒有身為乾元的佔有慾才對。浪巫謠這種症頭雖是不能服藥，但若是與他人交合，無論印記於否都能稍作緩解。  
可是殤不患卻下意識地不願讓巫謠有任何被其他乾元觸碰的可能性。冰清玉潔的巫謠愛惜自己的身子情有可原，然而他這又是怎地？莫非……  
……面對在自己心中徘徊了無數次的那個揣測，男子漢大丈夫本沒什麼事情不好承認，但唯獨這……殤不患並不打算和另一位當事人、也就是自己的搭檔說清楚。  
殤不患偷偷聽聆牙講過，浪巫謠相當憎恨生而為坤澤的自身，每個月裡淌著水的那幾天總是頹喪得無地自容，總自卑著沒能和凡人一樣完全抑制住自己身體的本能。若是殤不患貿然以乾元的身份向浪巫謠求愛，恐怕反而會被討厭吧。  
不理會在一旁又喊又叫的聆牙，殤不患這回倒是沉吟了會才應道：「你我都不是那種把持不住的人，我就遠遠地在屋外守著，就像在西幽時那樣──」  
在西幽時……那樣？  
從前在西幽的時候，通常是由中庸的睦天命與已經過了生育年齡的天工詭匠照顧自己，而殤不患則被女樂師趕出門外。以往發性時，浪巫謠在頭尾兩日還能勉強呻吟個幾聲，最嚴重的時候……被一波又一波慾潮反覆浸襲的他恍如斷片般地昏過去又醒過來，如此輪過幾遍後幾乎是什麼也記不清了。那般既弱小又可悲的坤澤，要不是幸虧有人照拂著，早就不曉得被玷污過多少次了吧。  
……就是這樣無力的自己，也有一個小小的願望。  
只不過，說出來也沒半點意義罷了。  
可他終究還是拗不過如此關心自己的殤不患。  
「……」  
見浪巫謠一言不發、也沒暗示心腹琵琶再說什麼，殤不患也就當成對方默認同意，帶著即將發性的樂師離開鍛劍祠，到某處山林間的破廟──  



	2. Chapter 2

……那已是三天前的事。  
「就這兩三日也好，能不能稍微迴避一下巫謠？」  
「幾日不見，樂師閣下有什麼問題嗎？」  
這傢伙分明一清二楚還要問！殤不患不信什麼冤家路窄之說，這傢伙分明是想拿他們尋開心才跑來的！守在唯一能稱得上是門房的木板之前，殤不患不想直白地和凜雪鴉直說浪巫謠是個坤澤。一來這是青年一直心存芥蒂的隱私，二來掠風竊塵──非常不幸地、與殤不患一樣是個罕見而優秀過頭的乾元。  
若非怕這個鬼靈精怪的男人趁隙偷溜進去給巫謠搗亂，在這樣焦頭爛額之際，殤不患真的很想直接動粗送客……就在此刻，睥睨著男人的凜雪鴉又幽幽地補了一句：「縱然相處的時間不長，但倘若如在下所猜想的……」  
「他應該不想因為自己是坤澤而被如此對待吧。無論是在下，還是殤大俠──」  
這確實是說到了點上。  
「在下倒無所謂。」明明同樣身為乾元的凜雪鴉連額側都已經沁出汗珠，可不曉得是出於盜賊的自尊心還是什麼，掠風竊塵仍努力隱忍著信香所帶給自己的影響。  
這樣下去實在不行……就是當年在八仙樓潛伏的時候，那位稀世妖婦的體香都沒有浪巫謠來得恐怖。比起一開始就明白是濃郁至極的誘惑，樂師的味道聞起來就像是自然中某種本來就有的植物氣味，而待到乾元們意識到這是坤澤的散發出的馨香時，早已入鼻多時、難以挽回了。  
倘若不是凜雪鴉的修為夠高，強壓著意志定下心來，以詐欺師的強大，會發生什麼事恐怕實在不好說。  
凜雪鴉知道若是自己出手，以那個處男樂師清高冷傲的性子，完事後隔日大概不是自掛東南枝就是抄起琵琶要與他同歸於盡……那位不世出的青年雖是奇妙，但在凜雪鴉心裡同樣也是如物品般美麗的「珍寶」，卻並非他想擁抱的物件。  
何況事情要是淪落成那樣俗套的結局，就一點也不有趣了。  
以殤不患與浪巫謠的資質──這只是濫觴，還有得是自己能玩的地方呢。  
……自己打從一開始就是為了見識有趣的事物才與這兩位來自西幽的遊俠打交道，樂師是個坤澤確實出乎意料之外，不願服藥抑止發性的事態更是如此……這次若是不好好利用這點加以捉弄向來自詡走在正道上的殤不患與浪巫謠，他凜雪鴉的心可是會生重病的。  
所以不能這麼快將一勞永逸的方子交給他們。  
畢竟他倆搭檔多年，浪巫謠這個毛病殤不患肯定不會是現在才知道。能讓向來怕麻煩的男人不離不棄，甚至無微不至地照顧著、壓抑本能忍耐著……如此別出心裁，就是因為在乎對方的感受才不以本能便宜行事，加上這些日子裡他所見到的……凜雪鴉幾乎能夠斷言，殤不患對浪巫謠不可能什麼都沒有。  
並且反過來也是一樣的。  
「……殤大俠，你就忍心讓樂師閣下繼續痛苦嗎？」語氣浮誇的凜雪鴉瞇起紅眼，凝視著比他還要狼狽、已是汗如雨下的殤不患。「瞧著他與你也挺親近的，你們又結識多年，何不──」  
「就是認識才不能啊！」  
殤不患朝凜雪鴉翻了個白眼，語氣裡卻沒有先前斥責這個邪魔歪道時所擁有的大義凜然。「……多尷尬啊！」  
說起坤澤與乾元之間的友好互助，譬如僅限一夜的江湖救急，這樣的事情可多得去了。殤不患與浪巫謠都是成年男子，說沒有想過閉上眼勉為其難放縱一次肯定是胡謅，可是……在內心深處，兩人都不約而同地對此有所顧忌，以致這麼多年來，就是沒有人願意把這簡單明瞭的解決方法親口說出來。  
一個是擔心被對方誤以為因為發情才想要做，另一個大概是不願趁人之危、白佔了心上人的便宜……兩個加起來都已經快要五六十的大男人了，居然都還這般純情，即便是巡遊全東離，也難以再找出這樣一對活寶吧。  
「笑什麼笑。」  
「……誰讓殤大俠打斷在下的獻策呢。」故作輕鬆的凜雪鴉勾起薄唇，裝出不經意的模樣隨口說道：「殤大俠知道除了人類的坤澤，一些雌性動物也會發情嗎？」  
「別把巫謠比喻成畜生！」  
「……在下沒別的意思。」凜雪鴉道：「鬼神之類暫且不論，唯獨人類才會刻意投藥抑止自己發性。動物的話，一般都是以結紮或任其自然受孕為主，不過也有少數例外。」比如一些飼主還沒找到合適的配種對象的品種貓，一來為了幫助牠們從情熱中安定下來、二來也為了減少貓咪叫春的頻率，通常會用一些道具安撫母貓……  
說到這裡，詐欺師微笑著將一口木盒遞給殤不患，殤不患當著對方的面打開一瞅，裡頭安放的是一柄……陽具造型的木製玩具。  
「這樣既不污了樂師閣下清白又能讓他舒服，你也不必良心不安，豈不美哉？」  
「這……」  
還在努力忍耐著信香的凜雪鴉皺眉歸皺眉，可心底的笑意卻快憋不住了。  
真有趣啊……到目前為止，殤不患的反應都還在自己的掌握之中，接下來就看浪巫謠怎麼接招了。  
「不過樂師閣下若知道此物由在下所贈，一定不肯用，殤大俠你可願意……」  
……碰碰磕磕地將以上的故事省略掉某些不想讓對方知道的部分後，拿著盒子的殤不患總算是對癱躺在床、以乾草堆掩緊自己的浪巫謠說明完來意。  
話是說完了，只不過不曉得此刻的對方又能聽入多少……殤不患自認是個粗人，實在不懂什麼文雅或隱晦的說法，瀰漫在房間內的信香以及尷尬只得讓殤不患閃爍其辭地說：  
「那……東西我就、放在這裡？」  
「你用或不用都無所謂，我來想辦法去把凜雪鴉趕──」  
中斷殤不患的發言的，是浪巫謠不曉得是夢囈還是昏了頭的呼喚。  
「……母親……大人……」  
像是忽略了男人的存在一樣，徹底發性的青年似是神志不清，他並沒有對殤不患說的事情有任何反應，只是小聲地、細如蚊蚋地唸著自己已死去多年的生母。  
這是……字面意義上地所謂哭爹喊娘吧。殤不患的腦海中實在想不出更貼切的形容了。他怕浪巫謠把自己悶到窒息，便撥開一點乾草好讓樂師能呼吸多點新鮮空氣。  
不撥還好，一瞧見青年雙頰潮紅、目中含淚幾近梨花帶雨的啜泣模樣，加上撲鼻而來更加濃郁的信香……殤不患連忙在心中默念著色即是空空即是色云云，但本該帶著身子轉頭離去的雙腳就像是石化似地被凝固了，再也無法從眼前的景色抽離。  
呢喃之中，意識朦朧的浪巫謠忽然回憶起，母親在教他習武學唱之餘，偶爾也會抓著他的手在掌心裡以指代筆，教他讀書練字。  
照常理言，那個年紀的黃毛小兒多半都只曉得玩耍胡鬧，哪有幾個孩子會打從心底喜歡唸書。可浪巫謠打小就生在雪山，沒有同儕的他怎知玩樂為何物……不如說他早暗自欽佩母親目不能視還能擁有如此學識，加上母親在教他時也不乏講過許多語典掌故，比起無邊無際的寒風飛雪裡的枯枝與藤條，挨著母親讀書認字的時光已是難得的愜意。  
母親她……還在的時候……手也……如這般粗厚嗎？  
殤不患渾厚的咳嗽猶如驚雷劈開浪巫謠的幻夢，見自己不顧坤澤與乾元之間本該壁壘分明的界線，居然忘情地拉著來探望自己的男人的手掌，嚇得浪巫謠連忙撤開自己的手，以環抱雙膝的姿勢將它們收回懷裡揣著。  
「啊……」  
見殤不患瞠目結舌的模樣，自知在混亂中不檢點地唐突人家的浪巫謠是想致歉，可是自己全身的情熱還固執地盤踞著，張口又怕自己會泄出什麼不像樣的呻吟……浪巫謠並不希望殤不患誤以為自己是個情慾上頭就人盡可夫的傢伙，但是來自男人身上的味道像是想與自己抗衡一樣，在這狹小的空間裡是益發刺鼻了起來。  
他知道原因是什麼。  
因為那不是自己的信香。  
因為那──是殤不患的氣味。 


End file.
